


Locked Away

by Noah1555



Category: Titans (Comics), Titans (show)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Protective Garfield, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah1555/pseuds/Noah1555
Summary: Taking place after Jason is kidnapped Garfield and the Titans set out to rescue him.





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this randomly late at night after an idea popped in my head so sorry for any grammatical errors

Since that night a pounding anxiety had not left Garfield  
"Why had I agreed to go! Why wasn't I there! Is he even alive anymore..."   
These thoughts violently rattled around Garfields mind as he held onto what little hope he had of Jason still being okay.  
When he had arrived to the tower after everything had gone down he found be could muster no words. Even as Dick approached him questioning where he had been, he found himself frozen still in a state of shock.  
It wasn't until Dick noticed the blood staining his plam that he grew incressingly concerned, questioning who's blood it was as everyone slowly crowded around him.  
It had taken more then and hour to clam Garfield down enough for him to form a coherence sentence let alone explain the events that had taken place that night.

Not long after a plan was made and set in motion, leading to where he was now covered in bristles and Thorns hiding in a bush near the side of the house while the others made their way round the back. Only moments passed before Dick gave the signal for gar to rush in.   
Garfield checked around before slipping in the side door that lead down to the basement where Dick had informed him that Jason should have been being held.

Rushing down the stairs nearly tripping over his own feet Garfield finally stumbled to the bottom step. He rested for a moment letting his senses catch up to him, he heard no motion downstairs other than a light grinding noise near the back of the room and a gentle smell of metallic in the air.  
Quietly he made his way across the dimly light basement over to the opposite end of the room, it took all his power to work his way across the room as the potent smell of blood was now becoming overpowering.  
The moment Jason's frame came into Focus Garfield rust quickly over to side silently crashing to his knees so that he was at his level.  
Jason's body lay rigid and cold and for a moment Garfield thought he was too late.  
Without a second thought he checked for a pulse letting out a deep sigh of relief when he felt Jason steadily beating pulse pounding against his finger.  
Suddenly he heard a grown release from the boys mouth as his eyes weekly opened. The weak frame quickly shot to life violently thrashing forward as he grinded his teeth together clenching his fists as his eye suddenly shot open. Garfield jump back startled at the sudden reaction, as he raised his hands in a I'm threatening manner.  
"Jay! Hey hey hey it's just me, you're okay, your okay..." Garfield felt as though he was trying to make himself believe that just as much as Jason.  
Jason's eyebrows furrowed as he's visibly relaxed breathing in deeply attempting to relax himself, he gently shifted his leg letting out a sharp hiss as he did so.  
Gar didn't hesitate as he move forward taking in Jason's physical state more carefully now. Scrapes and bruises coated his body yet the worst he could find was a narrow deep gash on the bottom of his right calf right solo where I changed gripped tightly practically Tearing into the Flesh. Overall he seemed in better shape than anyone could have expected, there was nothing that wouldn't heal and more than a couple days, yet it still made his blood boil with anger at even the thought of someone laying a hand on him  
This had been enough to make him snap, suddenly there was a shimmer in his eyes as a green tint coated his body and a growl rose up from his throat.  
Suddenly he was reaching down and snapping the metal chain practically in half without any effort.  
This continued until all of the chunks of metal that has restrained Jason have been thrown onto the dampened floor.   
Slowly Jason attempted to rise from where he had been once restrained though he had put too much pressure on his leg that have been torn into and quickly lost his balance. Yet there was no fall, just a pair of gentle hands holding him up right.  
Slowly Garfield lowered him to the ground before taking a step back.  
"You're in pain...stay here I have an idea"  
Taking two steps backwards Garfield was heading towards a small Corridor off the side of the hallway.  
"Dude! I'm fine, I've had a while fucking lot worse happen to me before"  
Gar never stop walking only turned back quickly to shoot a glare Jason who took the hint and didn't move.  
A sudden crunching noise to be heard echoing through the empty basement along with a deep growl that made Jason feel as though the room was vibrating.  
Then coming around the corner emerged a luminescently glowing tiger, the Beast slowly made its way over to Jason before laying flat on its stomach beside him.  
It then turned and looked directly at him before keeping its head towards its back end.  
"You got be be fucking with me! Like hell-"  
Jason shook his head, though he felt tired he didn't want to admit he needed help, so he tryed to lift him self again before inevitably slipping again.   
This stared at Garfield with a look of defeat  
"You seriously want me to ride you- wait no! That's not what I mean I just mean-"  
Cutting himself off after he only realized he was only digging himself deeper.  
"Fine" he huffed before hesitantly lying Atop The Creatures back, then slowly Garfield rose up giving Jason a chance to gripped tightly to him.

Just as fast as Garfield had entered the house he was out, he took no chances heading straight for the exit and not stopping until they were far off the premises. Garfield new the war was far from over, but at least this was a win, one they desperately needed to hold everyone together. And more importantly than all, Jason was back.


End file.
